The present disclosure relates to an electronic component box for vehicles.
Recently, technologies with respect to electric vehicles driven by using electricity that is green energy are being rapidly developed. Most of electric vehicles include a motor generating torque, a battery supplying a power to the motor, an inverter controlling the number of revolution of the motor, a battery charger charging electricity into the battery, and a low voltage DC/DC converter for vehicles.
The electronic components generate a large amount of heat and a lot of electromagnetic waves or noises that have an influence on operations of other electronic components during the operation thereof. To solve the above-described limitations, the electronic compounds are accommodated within an electronic compound box that has an air cooling type or water cooling type heat-dissipation structure and a shield function shielding EMI electromagnetic waves to satisfy electro magnetic compatibility (EMC).
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of an electronic component box for a vehicle according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an electronic component box 1 for a vehicle according to the related art includes a bottom cover 2 having a cooling passage in a top surface thereof, a housing 3 fixed to the top surface of the bottom cover 2 to accommodate all sorts of electronic components therein, a top cover 4 covering an opened top surface of the housing, an upper sealer 6 disposed between contact portions of the top cover 4 and the housing 3 to perform a sealing function, and a lower sealer 5 disposed between contact portions of the bottom cover 2 and the housing 3 to perform a sealing function.
The above-described electronic component box according to the related art adopts a water cooling type heat-dissipation method. Here, a cooling passage through which coolant flows is defined in an outer bottom surface of the housing 3 by the bottom cover 2.
Also, the housing 3 and top cover 4 is formed of a steel plate cold commercial (SPCC) or aluminum steel to shield the electromagnetic waves to improve cooling efficient and EMS stability.
However, in the case of the electronic component box product according to the related art, since the housing shielding the electronic components are formed of metallic materials including iron or aluminum to increase a weight of the electronic component box and reduce fabricating price competitiveness. Furthermore, when the electronic component box is increased in weight, a self-weight of the vehicle is increased to increase an electrical energy consumption.